Ojo por ojo
by love-isaq
Summary: Hinata está completamente enamorada de Sasuke, pero se supone que son amigos...¿qué debe hacer? Sasuke ve a Hinata como a alguien a quien proteger, y así lo hará,pero... ¿la protegerá incluso de sí mismo? Con el ojo por ojo, al final todos ciegos.
1. Deseo

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

Hola a todos de nuevo, ya sé que debería estar escribiendo ''Las apariencias engañan'', pero es que he estado muy ajetreada estos meses. Y mejor no me enrollo más, que son las tres de la mañana y estoy agotada xD.

Aquí os traigo un nuevo escrito ''**Ojo por ojo**''

¡Ojalá lo disfruten!

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 : DESEO**

Ninguno de los dos se acordaba desde cuando eran amigos.

Diez años, tal vez quince, o puede incluso que fuesen amigos desde que habían nacido. Ninguno de los dos lo sabía. Solo sabían que eran amigos, y eso era lo único que importaba. Conocían hasta el más mínimo detalle de la vida del otro, siempre se lo contaron todo.

Desde pequeños, esa relación fue madurando, Sasuke veía en Hinata a su hermana pequeña. Y ella pensaba que le pasaba lo mismo con Sasuke..., pensaba.

Debían de tener doce o trece años, cuando aquella tarde Sasuke se dejó en el aula unos libros. Hinata los cogió, dispuesta a llevárselos a Sasuke a su casa. Decidió acortar el camino a casa de él cruzando por el parque. No debió hacerlo. Allí estaba su amigo, con una chica de su clase, sentados en un banco fundidos en un abrazo, con los ojos cerrados y con sus lenguas enredadas.

Hinata dejó caer los libros. No sabía por qué, pero le dolía el pecho, era una sensación agobiante que no la dejaba respirar. Salió corriendo de allí, con las lágrimas humedeciendo sus pálidos ojos. Al llegar a su casa estaba agotada de tanto correr, así que entró en su cuarto, se tiró en la cama y se puso a reflexionar sobre el tema.

Sasuke era su hermano, así que... ¿por qué le dolía verle con una chica?, ¿no se suponía que debía estar feliz por su hermanito?, ¿acaso era una mala persona por desearle lo peor a aquella chica que no le había hecho nada?

Tardaría Hinata en darse cuenta que cuanto más pasaba el tiempo, y Sasuke quien cada vez salía con más chicas, empeoraba esa sensación. Tampoco tardó en darse cuenta de lo que era.

Se llamaban celos. Celos de que su hermano tocara de esa forma a esas chicas y no a ella. Celos de que fuera a ellas a quien más atención mostrara. Celos de que no la quisiese a ella como quería a las otras.

Tampoco preocupaba demasiado ese tema a Hinata, por que al poco de empezar a salir con alguna de esas chicas, cortaba. Sin embargo, le seguía doliendo el hecho de que la viese solo como a su hermana. Solo como a su hermana...

_SEIS AÑOS DESPUÉS_

Se despertó cinco minutos antes de que sonase la alarma. Lo prefería así, si hubiese llegado a sonar, habría despertado a su acompañante. No, mejor así, sin despertarla, al fin y al cabo, todas eran igual de molestas al día siguiente.

Se sentó en la cama, y buscando su ropa con la mirada, se mesó los cabellos negros como la noche. La encontró tirada en un rincón de cualquier forma. Se vistió lentamente, sin hacer ruido.

Echó una última ojeada a su habitación antes de salir. Hizo una mueca de asco al verla a ella durmiendo desnuda en la cama. Todas eran igual de fáciles, te acercas, les echas un piropo, y al momento siguiente están lamiéndote los pies, rogando por que hagas cualquier cosa con ellas, se dijo Sasuke.

Pero bueno, al menos había pasado buena noche... si se quitaba el incidente que había tenido, y del que nadie jamás se enteraría. Por suerte, aquella mujer, de la que ni sabía el nombre, estaba tan borracha, que ni se acordaría de lo que había pasado por la noche. No... nadie jamás se enteraría, y mucho menos _**ella**_. Pero a decir verdad, no era la primera vez que le pasaba. Se acordó que una semana antes le había pasado lo mismo con otra mujer, pero en aquel momento pensó que se lo había imaginado, porque la mujer con la que estaba no le dijo nada, así que lo tomó como una mera alucinación, cual fue su sorpresa al ver que aquella noche le había pasado lo mismo. No... ella jamás se enteraría o sería el fin de su amistad.

Cogió un bloc de notas que tenía encima de la encimera de la cocina y escribió lo que le ponía a todas al día siguiente:

_Tienes fruta en la nevera. Cuando termines lárgate. Te quiero fuera de aquí en una hora._

_ Sasuke_

Arrancó la hoja del cuadernito y la pegó en la nevera.

Cogió la mochila con todos sus libros de la Universidad y salió de la casa.

Antes de montarse en su coche, miró el edificio. Sus padres le habían comprado aquel piso un año atrás, tras su graduación. No era como el edificio con el que vivía con sus padres cuando era más joven. Pero era un piso de lujo, espacioso y con unas increíbles vistas, los gajes de tener unos padres ricos...

Se montó en su deportivo rojo y dejó su mochila en el asiente del acompañante. No le llevó más de un cuarto de hora en llegar. Fue una suerte para él encontrar a Hinata al terminar de aparcar el coche.

—Buenos días Sasuke —saludó ella con su habitual sonrojo.

Sasuke respondió al saludo.

Hinata y Sasuke se encaminaron hacia la entrada, ella hablando del examen que tenía a primera hora, y él intentando escuchar sin que se le fuese la cabeza a otra parte. Recordando lo sucedido aquella noche, y pensó que lo mejor sería pasar un momento agradable junto a su amiga, que hacía mucho que no quedaban para hacer algo juntos. Si mal no recordaba, la última vez que habían quedado fue para ir al cine.

—¿Quieres venir a mi casa esta noche? —preguntó Sasuke de sopetón, cortando la conversación que le estaba dando Hinata.

La chica palideció, y se quedó parada en su sitio. Hacia tiempo que sabía lo que Sasuke hacía con algunas chicas de la Universidad por las noches, no lo aprobaba, pero tampoco lo desaprobaba, hacía tiempo que había decidido olvidarse de él y empezar a hacer su vida con otros hombres, y que de repente le dijese que si quería ir con él aquella noche suponía un shock para ella. Cambió su semblante sorprendido a uno enfadado, ¿cómo le podía preguntar aquello como si fuese lo más normal del mundo?, no era una niña, ya tenía diecinueve años, y a pesar de que muchos chicos se le hubiesen insinuado, ella siempre rechazaba, en el fondo seguía manteniendo la pureza que la caracterizaba desde que era niña.

Sasuke comprendió el qué estaba pensando su amiga al ver su rostro, así que intentó explicarse mejor.

—Quiero decir como amigos, que hace mucho que no salimos juntos. ¿Querrías venir conmigo esta noche a mi casa para ver una película de miedo? —preguntó.

Hinata sintió como se sonrojaba violentamente. Desvió la vista hacia el suelo, sintiéndose realmente estúpida por haber pensado semejante tontería, ¿cómo iba a querer alguien como Sasuke tener algo con alguien insignificante como ella? En momentos como esos era cuando deseaba que la tierra se la tragase.

—¡Oh!, por supuesto, sí, tienes razón, hace mucho tiempo que no hacemos nada juntos. Dime una hora y estaré allí —intentó sonreír, y se preguntó si no se vería demasiado falso.

—A las nueve y media, en mi casa —levantó una mano y señaló al pasillo opuesto del qe se dirigía Hinata—. Mi siguiente clase está por allí, nos vemos esta noche.

Hinata vio como Ssuke desaparecía entre la masa de alumnos. Esa mañana iba a ser muy larga, estaría todo el día pensando en la estupidez que había pensado. Sí, se le iba a hacer muy larga.

* * *

—Bueno, ¿qué opináis? —preguntó una nerviosa Hinata.

Sus tres amigas se miraron entre ellas, pero fue Sakura la que se atrevió a hablar primero.

—¿Nuestra opinión sincera? —preguntó Sakura, que tras una afirmación con la cabeza de su amiga, continuó—. Tú sigues coladita por él.

—Bueno, o puede que no —saltó Temari al ver decaer a Hinata—. Tal vez solo te preocupas por él porque es tu amigo.

—¿Qué dices? —casi gritó Ino, que no se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Temari por subirle la moral—. Tú te mueras hasta por el últimos de los huesos de tu amado Sasuke. Yo si fuera tú no iría esta noche a su casa. Haría que me deseara, que me deseara hasta ponerle malo, y cuando viniese buscando mi amor, que se diera con un canto en los dientes.

—¡Ino! —le reprocharon Sakura y Temari al mismo tiempo. Ino solo se encogió de hombros.

—Dejadla, si tiene razón —Sakura y Temari se miraron extrañadas, rara vez Ino tenía razón.

—¿Qué harás al final?, ¿irás a casa de Sasuke? —quiso saber Sakura.

—Sí, ante todo Sasuke es mi amigo,y no quiero romper nuestra amistad por un tonto capricho mío —Hinata sintió que aquellas palabras le abrasaban la boca cuando las pronunció—. Él que haga lo que le dé la gana, yo no soy quién para ponerle unas esposas y obligarle a que me ame. Ni siquiera creo que sepa qué significa esa palabra.

Sus amigas se miraron extrañadas y alucinadas. Que Hinata hablara mal de Sasuke era todo un caso, rara vez lo hacía, por no decir nunca. Era ella la que salía siempre primera en su defensa.

Antes de que pudiesen decir nada, se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentada, y salió del lugar.

* * *

Se había puesto la mejor ropa que tenía en el armario, la ocasión lo requería. Un vestido negro que le llegaba por la mitad del muslo, lo único en lo que tenía dudas era en el escote, demasiado para su gusto...

Se acordó cuando lo vio en la tienda, al igual que sus amigas, que la obligaron comprárselo. Aquel día aprendió una lección importante, nunca ir de compras con Sakura e Ino.

Entró en la tienda y se lo provó. Le pareció demasiado pequeño para ella, y que enseñaba más de lo que debía. Acabó por comprárselo, pensando que jamás en su vida se lo pondría. Pero aquella tarde cuando lo vio abandonado en una esquina de su armario, un impulso hizo que lo cogiera, al fin y al cabo, puede que la idea de Ino no fuese tan mala.

A juego con el vestido llevaba unos zapatos de tacón negro, con el bolso a juego.

Llamó al timbre, no esperó ni cinco segundo cuando Sasuke abrió la puerta. Hinata comprendió que había sido mala idea ponerse ese vestido. Sasuke la taladraba con su fría mirada hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo. Cuando se cansó del examen o se dio cuenta de que la miraba embobado —Hinata no sabía cual de las dos razones— se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar.

—Me hubiese dicho que ibas a venir así, y me vestía yo también de etiqueta —Hinata solo se encogió de hombros—. Estás muy guapa.

Y antes de que Hinata pudiese mirar el rostro de Sasuke, este ya se dirigía a la cocina.

Hinata no se extrañó de la cara porcelana, o de las increíbles ventanas, de cristal desde el suelo hasta el techo. Aquella era prácticamente su segunda casa. Desde que se la regalaron a Sasuke, estaba allí casi todos los días con él.

Se sentó en el sofá, en el sitio en el que acostumbraba a ponerse cuando estaba con Sasuke. Al poco regresó el joven con una bandeja llena de comida que dejó en la mesa que había frente al sofá en el que se encontraba Hinata.

—¿Qué película vamos a ver? —preguntó ella.

Sasuke pareció vacilar un segundo, y antes de que Hinata dijera nada más, se acercó a la televisión, que estaba al lado de la mesa donde estaba la comida y sacó una película. Hinata leyó el título y se estremeció. Hacerle preguntas a Sasuke sobre películas era mala idea, rara vez coincidían en gustos cinematográficos, pero es que las películas de miedo a la pobre Hinata le aterraban.

* * *

Pegó la cabeza aún más al pecho de Sasuke, mientras se tapaba los oídos con toda su alma con las manos. Por lo menos habían cogido una manta y se habían tapado con ella, así Hinata se sentía más segura. Se atrevió a mirar de reojo, y se arrepintió de inmediato. Soltó un pequeño grito y agradeció que Sasuke estuviese con ella. El joven rió al ver la reacción de su amiga. Hinata le miró con reproche, intentando decirle con la mirada que la próxima vez escogería ella la perlícula.

Sasuke pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros de Hinata, haciendo que ella se pegase aún más a él. Ella lo agradeció con toda su alma, con aquellas películas lo pasaba muy mal,

No pudo evitar levantar la vista y mirar a Sasuke a los ojos. Estaban tan cerca, y aun así tan lejos... Intentó pensar qué habría detrás de esa mirada tan fría para tantos, pero sin embargo tan cálida para ella. Jmás debió haberle mirada a los ojos estando tan cerca. Sentía su fragancia, sentía las pulsaciones de su corazón a mil por hora.

No, jamás debió mirarle a los ojos.

Veía esa piel tan blanca en la que reflejaba la luz de la televisión. Por un momento olvidó la película y se concentró solo en la persona que tenía delante. Y no le importó nada más.

Si metía la pata sería a lo grande.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como cada vez se acercaba más a su amigo. Y antes de que él pudiese reaccionar, ella rozó con sus labios los de él.

Fue un simple contacto, pero un contacto en el que intentó expresarle todo lo que sentía.

Sintió que él se tensaba, pero no apartó los labios, se quedaron así, como si el tiempo no corriese, y Sasuke pareció acceder.

Notó como él también cerró los ojos. Y la presión de sus labios aumentaba. Sintió como Sasuke apretaba los brazos en sus espalda y la pegaba aún más a él, como si intentara fundirse con ella. Olvidaron la película, por un momento fueron ellos dos y nadie más. Por un momento todo lo demás desapareció.

Era la primera vez que Hinata besaba a nadie, y Sasuke lo notó. Apuntó, triunfante, que era el primero en provar aquellos carnosos labios. Sasuke movió sus manos por la espalda de Hinata, y sin darse cuenta, fueron descendiendo, hasta meterse por dentro del vestid de ella, acariciando sus muslos.

Hinata se tensó y abrió los ojos, Sasuke hizo lo mismo. Se miraron, y por primera vez a ella, le parecieron unos ojos crueles y fríos. Tal y como los describían las chicas a las que Sasuke había dejado plantadas tiempo atrás.

**Continuará...**

**

* * *

**Lo sé... cortito, pero compréndanme, son las tres de la mañana y estoy completamente agotada xD.

¡Celebremos que se ha acabado el colegio y comienzan las vacaciones!

¡Espero que os haya gustado!

Besos a todos ;)


	2. Itachi

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summary: **Hinata está completamente enamorada de Sasuke, pero se supone que son amigos...¿qué debe hacer? Sasuke ve a Hinata como a alguien a quien proteger, y así lo hará,pero... ¿la protegerá incluso de sí mismo? Con el ojo por ojo, al final todos ciegos.

**Aviso: En este fic, Itachi NO es hermano de Sasuke.**

Y sin más dilación, disfruten de ese chapter ;)

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: ITACHI**

Ambos se separaron como si fueran los mismos polos de un imán. Sasuke se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor del sofá, sin creerse todavía lo que acababa de hacer. Hinata agachó la mirada hacia el suelo, con la mano tapándose la boca.

Hinata se reprendía mentalmente por lo que había hecho, aunque en el fondo le había gustado esa sensación que le había recorrido el cuerpo. Acababa de comprender que estaba más que enamorada de Sasuke.

—Hinata... —comenzó el moreno.

Ella se levantó de un salto, decidida. Confesaría a Sasuke sus sentimientos, y el destino decidiría si hacerla feliz o no. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo, y un torrente de sentimientos la azotaban sin parar. Verlo caminar confuso por el salón solo le hacían acrecentar sus ganas de declararse.

—Esto que acaba de suceder... —continuó Sasuke—, no tendría que haber pasado. No sé por qué lo he hecho —se acercó a ella y la agarró por los hombros, obligándola a que le mirase a los ojos—. Lo que acabamos de hacer... —Hinata le cortó, temerosa a que dijera algo que le doliese.

Posó una de sus manos en los labios de Sasuke, para que parase de hablar, y se fijó que de la mirada del joven había desaparecido todo rastro de frialdad, y simplemente volvían a ser los ojos por los que conocía a su mejor amigo.

—Escúchame —habló la chica, intentando infundirse ánimos, y sin intentar detenerse, ya que si lo hacía, no podría continuar—, siempre he estado enamorada de ti —sabía que aquella confesión había sido como si le echaran un cubo de agua congelada a Sasuke encima—. Desde aquel día en que estuviste en el que parque con esa chica. Intenté pensar que simplemente estaba celosa porque no me prestabas atención, intenté por todos los medios no pensar en eso, pero llegó un momento en que no pude más, y comprendí que me había enamorado de ti. Pensé alejarme de ti, pero no pude. Pasaba el tiempo, y cada día me dolía más. Me dolían aquellos rumores que decían que cada día te veían una mujer diferente. Con el tiempo, me fui acostumbrando, y creí que lo había superado. No fue así. Cada día que pasaba era como un cáncer para mí, un cáncer que me mataba poco a poco y del que no encontraba solución. Entendí que debía declararme, y comprobar si mis sentimientos eran correspondidos. ¿Estás, pues, Sasuke, enamorado de mí?

Fue clara y directa. Le había dicho todo lo que le salió del corazón, pero al fijarse en la expresión de Sasuke comprendió que no había sido buena idea. El chico había fruncido el ceño y la miraba decepcionado. Fue entonces cuando pronunció las palabras que Hinata más temía.

—No —la chica sintió que se le derrumbaba el mundo encima—. Hinata, perdóname, pero no siento nada más por ti más que la mera amistad —se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

En el fondo, Sasuke sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero no quería reconocerlo. Hinata se merecía a alguien mucho mejor que él.

La chica bajó la mirada, avergonzada, pero no sin antes que Sasuke descubriera las lágrimas que empezaban a aparecer en sus ojos. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás y sin levantar el rostro, salió corriendo. Pasó al lado de Sasuke, y este logró agarrarle la muñeca en el último segundo.

—Espera, Hinata, yo... —no encontraba palabras para demostrar que lo sentía, pero lo suyo no podía ser.

Ella, en un intento desesperado por huir, se removía y tiraba, pero nada conseguía que el chico la soltara. Entonces hizo la única cosa que le pasó por la cabeza.

La bofetada resonó por toda la habitación.

Sasuke se sobó la parte golpeada con el dorso de la mano. Hinata había conseguido lo que quería, la había soltado, pero no por ello se sentía mejor. Primero se declaraba, luego él la rechazaba, y como pago le pegaba, no, no se sentía bien, se sentía como si le hubiera pasado un camión por encima.

Hinata, antes de que Sasuke dijera nada, agarró el bolso y salió corriendo de la casa, y el chico se quedó donde estaba, con la mano en la cara, y observando el sitio por el que la chica había desaparecido.

El chico sabía lo que significaba aquello. El fino hilo que mantenía unida su amistad se acababa de romper.

* * *

Hinata se tiró en la cama nada más llegar a su cuarto. Lloró hasta más no poder. Tenía ganas de morirse, tenía ganas de que acabara aquel dolor tan insoportable. Intentó ahogar los sollozos con la almohada.

¿Cómo no se lo había imaginado? Jamás debió abrir su gran bocaza. Tendría que haberlo supuesto. Sasuke tenía a miles de chicas más estilizadas que ella comiendo de su mano, ¿por qué se iba a fijar en alguien como ella?

Lo peor de todo, era que había perdido a su mejor amigo, y no lo recuperaría jamás.

Por que en Sasuke veía algo más que a un amigo.

* * *

Hanabi se mantuvo en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, mirando de arriba a abajo a las amigas de su hermana.

—Está —dijo con desdén la Hyuga.

Las visitantes esperaron que diese algún dato más, o que por lo menos las invitaran a entrar en la casa.

—Lleva días sin venir a la Universidad, y no contesta a nuestras llamadas telefónicas —explicó la rubia de cuatro coletas.

Hanabi pareció pensarse un poco mejor lo de dejarlas en la entrada, así que con un gesto del dedo índice, les indicó que pasaran.

—Aquí la situación no es diferente —dijo la menor—. No sale de su cuarto, ni siquiera para comer. Le tengo que llevar yo la comida en una bandeja.

Las chicas empezaron a subir las escaleras.

—Tranquila, Hanabi, que para subir los ánimos estamos nosotras. Todavía queda media hora para que empiecen las clases, vamos a intentar convencerla a ver si se viene con nosotras —intentó animar la de pelo rosa.

Hanabi dio media vuelta tras haberlas dejado frente a la puerta de su hermana, y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

—Lo que vosotras digáis —declaró, dejando claro que creía eso tarea imposible.

Las chicas se encogieron de hombros y llamaron a la puerta.

—¿Se puede?

—Iros, no quiero ver a nadie.

Vieron a Hinata tumbada sobre su cama, de espaldas a la puerta, encogida sobre sí misma y sus cabellos negros esparcidos por la colcha.

Las chicas se acercaron a ella, y entre todas, consiguieron sentarla. Tenía los ojos hinchados, y las marcas de las lágrimas seguían grabadas en su piel.

—Ahora mismo vas a contárnoslo todo —le ordenó Ino.

Hinata frunció el ceño, cuando a sus amigas se les metía algo entre ceja y ceja, no paraban...

* * *

Sasuke se acomodó en la silla y cerró los ojos, intentando dormir aunque fueran cinco minutos antes de que comenzara la clase. Había pasado una noche terrible, no paraba de pensar en Hinata, no la había visto en días y eso le preocupaba. Había hablado con sus amigas y tampoco sabían nada. Sin embargo, su intentó de dormirse se vio interrumpido.

—¡Sasuke! —cómo no reconocer al portador de esa voz, le reconocería incluso a un kilómetro de distancia. Arrugó el entrecejo, todavía con los ojos cerrados—. ¿A qué no sabes de lo que me he enterado? —al no recibir respuesta, el chico se puso a zarandear a Sasuke—. ¡Sasuke!

Abrió los ojos enfadado, y como pudo comprobar, era Naruto, tan molesto como siempre. El rubio tragó saliva y dio un traspiés hacia atrás. Por suerte para él, al Uchiha no le apetecía discutir.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó molesto.

Naruto suspiró aliviado al ver que se había librado de la furia del Uchiha.

—¿Sabes de lo que me he enterado? —repitió. Como Sasuke no respondía, lo tomó por un no—. Hidan va a hacer una fiesta en su casa, ¡y ha invitado a toda la Universidad!¿Vas a venir, verdad?

Naruto sabía que dependiendo de su estado de ánimo, y eso nunca se sabía viniendo de aquel chico que separaba sus sentimientos del resto del mundo por una gruesa muralla de hielo.

—¡Vamos!, ¡que va a ser la fiesta del año! —siguió el rubio—. ¡Venga!, ¡venga!, ¡venga!

Sasuke intentó hacer oídos sordos, pero era tarea imposible tratándose de Naruto.

—¡Sí, iré, pero cállate ya! —exclamó enfadado.

Naruto sonrió para sí. Sabía que era casi la única persona que podía hacer que el moreno cambiara de opinión.

—¿Cuándo es la maldita fiesta?

—Este viernes, Hidan ha colgado los carteles esta mañana temprano en todos los pasillos y taquillas de este lugar —hizo saber.

Sasuke cerró los ojos de nuevo, pensando en que la fiesta sería una buena ocasión para relajarse.

* * *

—Jamás había sentido tanta vergüenza —dijo Hinata entre sollozos—. Pero lo peor de todo fue que me trató como a una cualquiera.

Enterró la cara en el pecho de Sakura, mientras ésta acariciaba su pelo .

—Hinata, no te preocupes por eso, seguro que han pasado cosas peores en tu vida que un simple beso —la animó Temari.

Hinata levantó la vista hacia sus amigas, con los ojos hinchados.

—Venga, no te puedes hundir por un chico que te rechaza —dijo Ino—. ¡Peor para él!, no sabe lo que se pierde.

—Ino tiene razón —continuó Temari el discurso de su amiga—. Que nos diga Sasuke donde puede encontrar a una chica tan estupenda como tú, amable, lista, guapa... ¡Lo tienes todo! Si quisieras, te saldrían chicos por todas partes.

Hinata se limpió las lágrimas con la mano, intentando convencerse de que Temari tenía razón.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —preguntó.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamaron todas convencidas—. Lo de Sasuke era un capricho, en cuanto salgas de marcha encontrarás a alguien mil veces mejor que él, alguien que siempre esté pensando en ti, y que te sea fiel, no como el mujeriego de Sasuke.

Hinata pareció pensárselo un momento.

—Tenéis razón, encontraré a alguien mejor, alguien que sepa apreciarme.

—Bueno, y ahora que estás mejor, vamos a la Universidad, ¡que ya llegamos tarde!

Hinata estuvo de acuerdo, aunque estaba segura de que si volvía a ver a Sasuke, se hundiría moralmente.

* * *

Nada más llegar a la cafetería de la Universidad, Hinata, Sakura y Temari se sentaron en la mesa más cercana a la ventana, esperando a que Ino terminase de hablar con su profesor de arte.

Naruto entró en la cafetería, seguido de Kiba y Shikamaru. Cogieron una mesa cerca de la barra.

Tras ellos apareció Ino, apresurando el paso para llegar cuanto antes junto a sus amigas. Llevaba en su mano derecha un folio de color amarillo pálido con unas letras negras impresas en ella. En cuanto llegó junto a ellas, dejó la hoja con un golpe en la mesa, frente a las atónitas miradas de las chicas.

—Hinata... —susurró, jadeando por la carrera—, aquí está tu oportunidad de olvidar a Sasuke.

Cogieron la hoja y leyeron atentamente.

_¿Quieres pasar una buena noche?_

_Este viernes en mi casa, fiesta hasta hasta el amanecer._

_Traed bebida, yo pongo el sitio._

_La fiesta empezará a las 8.00 de la tarde._

_Invitad a quien queráis._

_Preguntadme a mí la dirección._

_Hidan_

Todas miraron atentamente a Ino, sin entender a qué se refería.

—A ver... —habló Ino—... ¿qué es lo que necesita Hinata? —antes de que contestaran respondió ella misma—. Chicos. Y eso es precisamente lo que sobra en las fiestas, así es completamente seguro que olvide a Sasuke.

La rubia, la morena y la del pelo rosa se miraron entre ellas, por lo general las ideas de Ino eran algo alocadas, pero aquella ya era...

—Vale, Ino —dijo Sakura—. No decimos que no tengas razón, pero, ¿sabes qué tipo de gente se va a presentar a la fiesta? Estamos hablando de Hidan, aparte de invitar a toda la Uni, habrá invitado a todo de tipo de bichos raros.

Ino comprendió al instante que su idea no estaba bien vista, así que se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en la silla que quedaba libre, enfurruñada. Echó una ojeada a la cafetería, y su mirada se iluminó al mirar a los chicos que estaban sentados en una mesa cerca de la barra. Olvidándose de su enfado, se inclinó sobre la mesa, dispuesta a iniciar una nueva conversación.

—Bueno, pues si no queréis ir a la fiesta, aquí también hay un buen repertorio donde escoger —las chicas giraron la cabeza hacia donde Ino miraba—. Son guapos, ¿eh?

En eso, debían decir a favor de Ino, que tenía razón. Recordaban haberlos visto alguna vez por el pasillo, pero nunca se habían fijado en ellos. Sin embargo, Hinata les reconoció enseguida, _son los amigos de Sasuke_, se dijo, y antes de que pudiese decir nada, como si de telepatía se tratase, Sasuke entró en la cafertería.

Vio a Hinata, y sus miradas se cruzaron en un interminable segundo, pero, como si no se conocieran, Sasuke siguió de largo y se sentó en la mesa de los que estaban siendo observados unos segundos antes. El hecho de que Sasuke no le hubiese hecho caso, llenó de coraje a Hinata, y antes de que recapacitara sobre el tema dijo:

—Ino, acompáñame de compras esta tarde, ¿la fiesta es este viernes, no?

* * *

Sasuke metió los libros en su mochila, aliviado por que las clases por fin hubieran terminado ese día.

—Sasuke —le llamó Naruto—. Vamos a echar una partida de fútbol esta tarde en el descampado que hay detrás de la fábrica abandonada, para aliviar tensiones. Nos falta un jugador, ¿te importaría jugar? —Naruto sabía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, _pero bueno, por preguntar no pasa nada,_se dijo a sí mismo.

Cómo sería su sorpresa al ver que Sasuke aceptaba.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Sasuk, en el fondo el haber visto a Hinata en la cafetería tan impasible, le había cabreado, y mucho...

En una guerra de ese tipo, él ganaría, se olvidaría de Hinata en menos de una semana, mejor empezar con un partido de fútbol.

Por otra parte, a Naruto le dio mala espina el hecho de que Sasuke hubiese aceptado tan pronto. Le pasaba algo, y él lo iba a averiguar, como que se llamaba Naruto.

* * *

Le sorprendió ver que había chicos que jamás había visto en la vida. Como no habían porterías, usaron botellas que encontraron tiradas para marcar los límites. Naruto fue el capitán de un equipo, y Sasuke de otro. Poco a poco se fueron picando, y pronto olvidaron que estaban el resto del equipo aparte de ellos. Al ir anocheciendo, unos pocos se quedaron con ellos, los más cercanos a los chicos y que conocían su carácter.

Estaban tan metidos en el juego que nos se percataron del grupo de personas que se acercó a ellos desde las sombras.

Las cinco personas recién llegadas se quedaron a un lado del campo, viendo cómo se pasaban el balón de unos a otros, aparentemente pacientes. En cuanto el primero les vio, se paró, y fue una reacción en cadena, a ese le siguieron muchos más.

El balón pasó rodando delante de ellos, hasta llegar al pie de Sasuke, que lo pisó para que no se fuera con el viento que traía la noche. Observó, igual que el resto, a los extraños que acababan de llegar, hasta que uno de ellos, de pelo negro como el carbón y largo atado con una coleta, habló.

—Niños... —les lanzó una mirada que consiguió estremecer a más de la mitad—. ¿No os dijo vuestra madre que es malo acostarse tarde?

Sasuke no soportó el hecho de que le hubiese llamado niño.

—¿Quién eres tú si se puede saber?

El extraño esbozó una sonrisa. Sasuke se acercó a él. El moreno de pelo largo le sacaba dos palmos. Sasuke dedujo que debía de tener un par de años más que él.

—Mi nombre es Itachi —dijo el extraño.

—¿Y qué hacéis aquí? —preguntó irritado.

Naruto y Kiba se miraron entre ellos. El ambiente empezaba a caldearse, y cuando Sasuke se enfadaba, era mejor estar lejos.

—Hemos supuesto que no os habéis dado cuenta —comenzó Itachi—. Pero estáis en nuestro territorio chaval, y eso es mala idea si no quieres meterte en problemas.

Sasuke no aguantó más. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Chaval? —Itachi esbozó una sonrisa—. No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero este sitio no os pertenece —Kiba y Naruto contuvieron la respiración—. Así que ya podéis dar media vuelta si no queréis que os saque yo de una patada en el culo.

Kiba y Naruto desearon por un momento desmayarse. Se acercaron a Shikamaru, que estaba unos pasos por detrás ellos.

—Sasuke debería callarse —dijo Kiba entre susurros.

—¿Por...? —preguntó Shikamaru.

Kiba y Naruto se miraron entre ellos, sorprendidos por la ignorancia de su amigo.

—¿No sabes quién es Itachi? —preguntó Naruto. Como su amigo negó con la cabeza, continuó—. Se dice por ahí que ha llegado a ingresar a personas en el hospital por las palizas que les ha metido. Está en libertad condicional.

Shikamaru cambió completamente su semblante. Hacía unos segundos miraba la pelea como si no tuviera otra cosa que hacer. En esos momentos, miraba con preocupación, con su cerebro trabajando a toda velocidad para sacar a su amigo Sasuke del lío en el que se estaba metiendo.

Tras lo dicho por Sasuke, Itachi transformó su sonrisa, y fulminó a Sasuke con su mirada.

—Un trato —propuso el mayor—. Un partido de fútbol. Quien gane se queda con este sitio.

Sasuke miró a los que acompañaban al moreno. Un chico con piercings que agarraba por la cintura a una chica de pelo azul, otro pelirrojo y uno rubio. Cualquiera que les viera diría que daban miedo, pero Sasuke no iba a caer tan bajo.

—Acepto —dijo Sasuke.

—Cinco contra cinco, por lo que uno de los vuestros se tiene que ir —comentó Itachi.

Shikamaru vio que ese era su momento.

—Ok, chicos, nos vemos mañana —se despidió.

Pasó por detrás de Sasuke, y sin que éste se diera cuenta, sacó las llaves de su descapotable del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón con un movimiento imperceptible. Sabía que todo aquello acabaría mal.

Cuando vieron cómo desaparecía en la lejanía, comenzó el partido. A los cinco minutos ya iban perdiendo por cinco puntos, y no era para menos. Tres de ellos habían sido tras meterle hacerle un falta bastante grave a alguien del equipo contrario. La chica no había tocado el balón en ningún momento, parecía que le desagradaba bastante aquel juego, por lo que no se separaba demasiado del chico que parecía ser su novio.

Narruto le pasó el balón a Kiba, y los ojos de Itachi brillaron peligrosamente. Corrió hacia el castaño, y se tiró hacia su pierna. Sasuke, que vio sus intenciones, y por fortuna estaba cerca de Kiba, cogió a Itachi por la pechera de su camisa, y hundió su puño en su cara.

Itachi cayó al suelo, con la mano tapándose la cara. Sasuke se dio cuenta del detalle de la sangre que manchaba su camisa. Al instante, todo se revolucionó. El equipo contrario se reunió alrededor del moreno, mientras lanzaban les miradas fulminantes.

Sabían que se habían metido en un lío, _y uno muy gordo_, se dijo Kiba. Ya podía darse por hombre muerto. Sasuke se preparó para lo que seguía. Itachi se fue incorporando poco a poco.

Pero antes de que hiciera nada, aparecieron dos luces que se fueron acercando a ellos, y que les dejaron momentáneamente ciegos.

Naruto se llevó las manos a la cabeza, mientras agradecía a Dios la inesperada llegada de Shikamaru en el deportivo del Uchiha. Interpuso el coche entre Sasuke e Itachi, y con un gesto de la mano les indicó que entraran. Itachi, al darse cuenta de sus intenciones, corrió a dar media vuelta al coche. Pero para cuando llegó Sasuke y el resto de su equipo ya habían montado en el coche, y Shikamaru apretaba el acelerador. Vio como el coche se perdía en la oscuridad, y maldijo su mala suerte.

Miró a sus compañeros, buscando información, sus ojos se detuvieron en la mujer.

—Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha —comenzó la mujer, sin necesidad de que le preguntaran—. Va a la Universidad que hay detrás de la biblioteca municipal. Sin novia, y de padres ricos. Es lo único que podría decirte.

Itachi pareció pensar unos segundos sobre como retomar su venganza. Le había dejado en ridículo. Y nadie, jamás, le dejaba en ridículo. Se encargaría de hacer su vida en un infierno.

—Konan, averigua todo lo que puedas sobre él. Me encargaré de su punto débil, y deseará no haberse cruzado conmigo —en sus ojos refulgió el ansia de venganza que se acababa de encender en él como una hoguera.

* * *

—Menos mal que has llegado tú, Shikamaru —casi ahogó Naruto al vago por agarrarse a su cuello de forma descontrolada.

—¡Suelta! —empujó a Naruto hasta que calló en el sofá.

—¿En qué estabas pensando Sasuke?¡Si se le mete entre ceja y ceja a ese tipo, puede hacerte la vida imposible! —exclamó Naruto.

—Uy, sí, qué medio —ironizó Sasuke—. Si por lo menos logra pasar las medidas de seguridad de este edificio, ya sería un milagro.

—No me refiero a eso —se ofendió el rubio—. He visto su forma de actuar, si de verdad quiere hacer sufrir a una persona, no irá a por él directamente, sino que atacará a sus seres queridos.

—Entonces, ya podéis quedaros en casa los próximos días —concluyó Sasuke—. Perdonad que no me preocupe por vosotros. Al fin y al cabo, los que tenéis el marrón encima sois vosotros...

Se llevaron la mano a la cabeza, en algunas ocasiones, Sasuke era un caso perdido... A Sasuke poco le interesaba ese tipo, con el que probablemente no se volvería a cruzar en su vida...

* * *

Por fin había llegado, después de toda una tarde de ir de tienda en tienda, había llegado a su amada casa... Dejó las bolsas que había estado cargando al lado de su armario. Lanzó los zapatos al otro lado de la habitación con los pies, que la habían estado matando toda la tarde. Se quitó los pantalones y la camisa, y las lanzó de cualquier manera sobre la silla. Cogió el pijama de debajo de la almohada y se lo puso.

Cuando se hubo acomodado, cogió las bolsas, y fue sacando todo lo que había dentro de ellas y colocándolo en el armario. Un vestido azul eléctrico, sin mangas y sin tirantes que le llegaba a medio muslo, otro vestido, más tapado que el anterior, de color rojo sangre, de manga larga y escote en V que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Los puso en diferentes perchas, y los colocó en un extremo del armario.

De la siguiente bolsa sacó dos pares de zapatos, cada uno correspondiente a un vestido. Y por último, del tercero, sacó toda clase de complementos que a Ino se le había ocurrido que le sentarían bien. Lo guardó en un cajón.

Sí, olvidaría a Sasuke, costara lo que costara...

* * *

La chica enredó uno de sus dedos en el cabello del joven, de forma juguetona. Él la miró, como si no existiera otra cosa en el mundo.

—¿Qué decías de este chico?, ¿cómo decías que se llamaba? —preguntó la chica—. ¡Ah, sí!Uchiha...

—Ese tipo es un bicho raro —habló el acompañante, en el momento en el que se apoyó contra la taquilla—. Pero por alguna extraña razón, todas las tías están pilladas por él —bufó, pensando en la suerte que tenía—. Va al equipo de fútbol...

La chica no le dejó continuar.

—¿Y qué hay de su círculo de amistades? —preguntó impaciente.

—Todos unos bichos raros —dijo negando con la cabeza—. Están el Inuzuka, Nara, Uzumaki..., bueno, eso es todo lo que te puedo decir de su compañía —el chico se encogió de hombros—. No, espera, también hay una chica, aunque se rumorea por ahí que se han peleado, ¿cómo se llamaba?, ah, una tal Hinata Hyuga, o algo por el estilo...

A la mujer le llamó la atención el hecho de que hubiese una mujer en la lista.

—Bueno, ¿y tú cómo...? —prosiguió el chico.

—Uy, perdona, se me ha hecho tardísimo, me tengo que ir, nos vemos otro día —la chica se separó de él, y se alejó del lugar, dejando al chico con la palabra en la boca.

—¿Pero qué demonios? —exclamó el chico, enfadado por el plantón.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado ;), y que lo hayáis disfrutado, sobre todo xD

Y sin más dilación, el momento de los reviews

**Akki4eVer**

**Layill**

**Reika-deathless**

**I can hear the screems tonight**

**LovingSasuhina**

**Romancemanga**

**Uniworld**

**Waka Waka**

**Juno 01**

Hala, hala, hala! Qué forma tan sutil de decir las cosas xD.

Aunque, no sé... me gusta la forma en que te has expresado xD

**Sarah-dsde**

**Dark Amy-chan**

**Ocean**

**Dariday**

**Fansasuhina**

**Iloveu**

Muchas gracias a tods vosotrs por los reviews ;)

Es curioso, nunca antes había conseguido tantos, ni siquiera con ''Las Apariencias Engañan'' xD

Espero que os haya gustado este chapter, hasta la próxima :D


End file.
